Go Fish
by Amber Treelights
Summary: Murdoc and Noodle are playing a fun game of cards in the Winnebago. Whoever thought something so natural could turn into something so sexy...


**A/N:** Okay, guys, this whole thing practically IS a role play me and Piewolvesandsuch did. So it's by both of us. Not just me, lol. We just agreed that I could post it under my pen name. :) Oh, and Noodle is over 21 in this, so nobody better say something about her age! (shifty eyes)

**BIG FAT WARNING:** This is a very, very sexy Murdoc/Noodle story! I'm being dead serious! Unless you don't like Murdoc/Noodle **OR** you don't like extremely sexy stories, you may exit the page now! I warned you! If you flame us, **WE WILL LAUGH. **Okay, now you can sit back and enjoy teh Murdoc/Noodle cuteness! But first…LYRICS! YAY!

---

Baby, the clock on the wall is lying  
It's not really that late  
It's too cold outside to be walking around  
the streets of this town  
Anywhere if you think you have to be can wait

_chorus_  
(Baby) Why don't you stay with me  
Share all your secrets tonight  
We can make believe the morning sun never will rise  
Come and lay your head on this big brass bed  
And we'll be alright as long as you stay with me, yeah

Baby, there's just no use in hiding  
The way that I am feeling right now  
With you standing there baby I swear I can't help but stare  
Girl you're wearing me out, wearing me out

_chorus_  
(Baby) So why dont you stay with me  
Share all your secrets tonight  
We can make believe  
the morning sun never will rise  
Come and lay your head on this big brass bed  
We'll be alright as long as you stay with me

_Bridge_  
Baby don't go  
it looks like it's starting to rain  
And it's so warm here in this apartment  
wrapped up in this blanket so

_Repeat chorus_

Stay with me

**Brass Bed (Stay With Me)  
****--Josh Gracin**

---

Yeah, I know they're not in an apartment, but who cares? It's a cute song! lol. Alright, time for teh fic! (squeak)

Enjoy! 'Go Fish'!

* * *

Noodle shifted her almond eyes around the room of the Winnebago over her hand of cards. She allowed a barely noticeable smile cross her face. "Do you have any...green?"

Murdoc looked down at the cards in his hand, glaring at them as if the sheer power of his annoyance could turn all the greens into other colors. Colors that didn't mock him. With a heavy sigh, he turned in his cards. Giving a satisfied half grin, half smirk, Noodle counted the green cards along with the others she had. She looked at Murdoc again with a sly smile. "Looks like I get another turn."

"I reckon you do," Murdoc replied lazily, though his Persian eyes sparkled a little, half lidded.

Noodle smiled. "Do you have any yellow?" she asked with a nearly silent tongue click.

Murdoc's expression changed in an instant. Suddenly he gave a classic crocodile grin--he had never had a very good poker face, even when they weren't playing poker. "Go fish."

Noodle raised an eyebrow at him as if saying 'Just you wait...'. She took the first card from the deck in the middle of the two of them and cocked her head looking at the color. She sighed. "Go on, it's your turn, alligator head."

"Alli...what?" The bassist trailed off. Shaking his head, he narrowed his eyes at his competitor. He didn't realize that when geared towards Noodle, this gesture became about as threatening as a puppy drinking warm milk from a brightly colored saucer. "Don't get cocky, love. My luck always turns around. You got any reds?"

She scoffed. "You are about as lucky as a..." she paused and blinked, scrutinizing her cards. "Wha...but...ugh," she gave the British man a look and quickly pulled the red card from her deck and held it out to him with a movement as if the card were a switchblade.

Adding the red cards to his own, he tossed back his head for a short bark of laughter. "Ah, that's more like it. Hmmm...y'got any blues?"

She smiled sweetly. "Gomen nasai, Murdoc-san, go fish."

"Eh?" Murdoc looked quizzically from the cards, to Noodle's smile, and back again. Closing his eyes and mumbling something, he added the cards to his hand, noticing how few Noodle had in comparison. To put it bluntly, he was losing, and quite badly too.

Noodle, on the other hand, couldn't help but lean back and stifle a quick giggle. She could tell exactly what Murdoc's thoughts were just looking into his mismatched eyes. She looked at all the pairs of colors she had now and sighed before taking her turn again. "Do you have any purples, by any chance?"

The right eye opened a crack to reveal a sliver of obsidian, took in his cards at a glance, then just as quickly shut again. Murdoc handed over more cards from his growing handful.

Noodle couldn't hold back her giggle this time. She took her turn once again. "Greys?"

"Nnnnno greys," he drawled. Now he opened his eyes, smirking at Noodle. "You always beat me at Fish...it's kinda suspicious, actually. Makes me think you're cheating."

Noodle picked up the first card from the fish deck in between them and gave Murdoc a somewhat serious, sly look. "Cheating?"

Murdoc nodded almost sagely. "Yup, cheating. Like y'mother wouldn't want you doing."

"Well... it looks like my mother still smiles at me. Because I am not cheating," she told him with a smile. "I'm only gifted."

"Picking colors is a gift?" Murdoc inquired, arching an eyebrow playfully.

"Hai," she nodded. "A very convenient gift...and it's your turn."

He leaned back in his chair, thinking briefly. "I dunno...er, blacks?"

Noodle smiled. "Looks like someone gets the last card from our little deck."

"Yay," Murdoc said, dragging the card to himself like a good little sore loser. After setting the thick bundle of cards down, he tossed his hands up in the air. "Well, congratulations, Noodle. That's three games won--yer an official master of 'Go Fish Jr., ages 5-7'. Pick a prize."

She gave a smirk and set her cards down. "I can have a prize?"

"That's right," he confirmed.

Noodle stood up and walked to the direction of Murdoc's bedroom. "Well, c'mon, then. I need to pick something of yours."

Murdoc got up and obediently followed Noodle into the other room. As with most of the things he left lying around the Winnebago, he left the cards lying on the table to clean up at a later time; maybe tomorrow.

Noodle entered his room and sat down on the floor next to his dresser. "What all do you have?" she asked.

Murdoc winced, looking a little apologetic. "This n' that. Not sure if there's anything you'd like, though."

"There's gotta be something," she told him. She stood up and again and took a shoebox off his dresser and flopped down on his bed, starting to go through it. "Hmm...paperclips...no...notepads...no...what's with all this junk?"

"You never know when it'll come in useful," Murdoc said with a shrug. He peeked over Noodle's shoulder as she rummaged through the shoebox. "Did ya find the squid brain yet?"

Noodle froze and looked at him as if he'd gone mad. "You have a squid brain...in here?"

He nodded, pleased as punch and very proud of this little fact. She kept her stare on him for another five seconds and then only shook her head. Putting the box aside, she sighed and looked back at Murdoc.

"I guess you don't have stuff I'd like."

Murdoc didn't speak at first. He took her hand and gently pulled her upright, his arms snaking around to rest on either side of her. He smiled and dropped a light, chaste kiss on her lips. "Don't I?"

Noodle felt a shiver quickly ripple up her spine. She smiled at Murdoc and returned the kiss with one of her own. "I suppose you might."

(**A/N:** Just to let everyone know, this isn't their first time. lol. It's just a time.)

Murring with the sheer contentment he got from being near her, the bassist pulled her closer as their kiss deepened.

Finally ending the kiss, Noodle looked up at her lover with a smile. "I think I might have found my prize," she spoke quietly.

At this, Murdoc raised a hand to tenderly brush her bangs aside. He smirked. "I'm all yer's, Noodle Cup."

Noodle wrapped her arms around his neck with another kiss of passion as she dropped backwards onto the bed, bringing him along with her. She giggled slightly and began to lightly cover his neck with kisses. He buried his nose in the crook of Noodle's neck, breathing in the sweet scent of her hair. His fingers moved up to dance along her ribcage, wrinkling the fabric of her shirt.

Another giggle escaped from the young woman as he tickled her neck with his warm breath. She brought her right hand down to place over his hand and kissed him once more.

Their hands entwined, as it was meant to be. Murdoc darted his serpentine tongue along her lip, requesting entrance. Noodle touched her mouth to his, allowing his tongue to join hers as she ran her left hand through the jet black of his hair. Murdoc felt like purring. No matter how long they were together, no matter how many times they were intimate, he would never get tired of kissing his love. She held the taste of something sweet she'd been drinking earlier, and of something else that was purely _Noodle_. His hand drifted up, brushed through her hair, then slid down the side of her neck with teasing little touches.

Almost flinching as Murdoc's hands traced her neck with gentle caresses, Noodle rolled over on the bed and sat up, giving him a slight smile; a glint of playfulness shone in her Asian eyes.

At the loss of contact, Murdoc's fingers twitched once, deprived of their treat, then no more. He propped himself on one hand, chuckling. "What's that look for?"

Noodle couldn't help but smile and stifle another giggle. "That's for me to know and you to find out," she told him in a slight sexy tone. "...If you wanna find out, that is."

"Hell yeah," he whispered. Her tone of voice, her wonderful, evil tone, seductive and innocent and all around good, got right into his blood.

With a slight grin of sneak, Noodle looked away for a second and then back at him. "Come over here and I'll show you, Wolfie."

Murdoc growled, a low, rumbling, very wolf-like sound. He scooted across the bed to her on his hands and knees. Noodle giggled and placed her hand on his head, scratching it as if he were a little dog. She gave him a quick kiss and then took his hands in hers, guiding his body over hers and wrapping her arms around his neck to kiss him again.

He alternated between kissing her mouth and along her neck and collarbone, teeth and tongue seeking out every spot he knew she liked.

Smiling with the pleasure of the moment, she delicately traced her tongue along his neck. "Do me a favor," she whispered and continued to kiss his neck.

"Yeah?" he inquired, looking up at her.

She smiled at him and nuzzled his face. "Turn off the lights."

"Granted." Murdoc reached over to a lightswitch, fumbling with it slightly before flipping it into the off position. With that, even light itself left the two lovers to themselves.

"Arigotou," Noodle gently ran her fingers up and down his arm.

"Anytime," he murmured back, shivers shooting along his spine in rhythm with her touch.

Noodle grinned at him through the darkness and then pulled him down next to her in a kiss. She buried her face in his neck, kissing her way up it to his chin, his face, and then to his lips again. The hand which had been aiding in holding Murdoc up now slid almost casually to Noodle's breast. It rested there heavily.

Noodle's kisses trailed back down from his lips to his neck again. She nudged his face gently with her nose and entwined her legs with his, kissing his neck once more. He nuzzled his cheek against hers, something that would have looked innocent if it weren't for the way their bodies were pressed together.

"I wouldn't mind staying like this forever," Noodle whispered and kissed his bent nose in a somewhat playful way.

"Sounds good to me," Murdoc chuckled.

"How about we change first?" she giggled. "I need pajamas."

Nodding, he raised himself up, leaning back against the wall next to the bed. "Which pajamas?"

Noodle looked over at Murdoc, blankly for a few seconds, and then smiled. "Would you like to pick them out for me?"

It was like asking a three year old to pick out candy. He strolled across the room to a drawer, did some quick searching, and found what he wanted. Ah, sweet memories..."How 'bout these?" Murdoc asked innocently.

(**A/N:** And if you've read my other fic 'PJ's', you probably know which pajamas they are. XD)

With a smile, Noodle answered. "Those are fine," she said. "You know you have to put them on me, right?"

"I think I can manage that," he purred.

Noodle giggled. "You have no choice," she smiled mischievously. "I'm the new queen of the Winnebago and I command it."

Murdoc gave an elaborate bow. "Forgive me, oh Queen of the Winnebago, for I've been bad. I'll do anything you ask."

She smiled and motioned for him to come over to the bed. "Come here."

Not about to disobey her now, Murdoc joined Noodle at the bed.

"Would you put my pajamas on now? Kudasai?" she asked with another smile.

Murdoc didn't trust his voice just then, so he settled for a nod.

He took the bottom of her shirt, feeling the contrast between it and the roughness of his own hands. He peeled it slowly up, over her stomach and chest. Irritatingly, it got stuck at her arms, and he looked to her for cooperation. Noodle smiled and raised her arms up high. She lightly caressed Murdoc's leg with her left foot as he pulled the shirt off of her.

Driven by the caress, Murdoc tossed the shirt aside and worked on removing her bra. When he finally succeeded, letting the white strip of cloth slither to the ground, it was near torture to cover her up with the pajama shirt. Indeed, it seemed like sin. But in the end, he did. Noodle sighed, finally having the comfort of being in her pajama shirt. She gave his leg one final caress with her foot.

There was a minute trembling in his hands as he placed them on the waistband of her pants. Not bothering to slide the zipper down or undo the buttons, Murdoc pulled them off with a few short tugs. By the time he began putting her pajama pants on, he was beginning to suspect this was a form of elaborate torture.

A giggle escaped from the Japanese girl as Murdoc finished putting her pajamas on for her. She looked at the pants legs and arm sleeves which were still way-too-big for her short little body. She smiled up at Murdoc and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Arigotou."

"My pleasure," Murdoc said, spinning the final syllable out on his tongue. "Anything else ya fancy?"

She raised an eyebrow with a smile. "Just a certain bassist's embrace that can take me away through time."

_'She has to be rehearsing before she talks,'_ Murdoc thought distantly.

He reached out to hold her close, lips finding hers again in the dark. Lost in the hug, Noodle fell backwards onto the bed again bringing her lover along with her. She gave a quiet laugh and kissed his lips lightly, multiple times.

"My turn," Murdoc said presently, his words soft little puffs against her lips. Raising himself up, he drew his own shirt up and off his head, tossing it aside. The upside-down cross remained, ever present.

Smiling, Noodle pulled him back down again, wrapped her arms around his now shirtless body, kissing his neck, cheek, and lips. She playfully touched her feet with his, almost making a game of it. He reciprocated with his own feet, caressing Noodle's, enjoying the game they'd made of it.

Noodle suddenly gave a squeal and slid her feet away from his quickly, accidentally showing a dead giveaway of how ticklish they were. Murdoc grinned wickedly. He chased her feet, dragging his toe along her left sole. Trying desperately to keep her feet out of reach and laughing wildly as she did this, Noodle quickly pressed her mouth against Murdoc's, giving him a deep, playful kiss of distraction.

Murdoc took mercy on her, letting his feet relax against the bed. Never pulling away from their kiss, his hands slipped under her pajama shirt to connect with the warm, soft skin of her stomach. Noodle's fingers found their way to Murdoc's chest. She walked them down his chest and stomach, finding the button of his jeans and trying to unbutton it while still holding on to the kiss as well.

Murdoc's hand crossed the familiar plane of her stomach, upwards between Noodle's ribs. His breath hitched a little as her hand found his zipper, sheer anticipation making him dizzy. She smiled, knowing how much expectancy Murdoc had at the moment and instead of unzipping the jeans, she trailed her hands back up to his chest and neck, giving him a nuzzle, making his anticipation grow just to see his dog-like antics for her love.

The bassist whimpered, sounding for all the world like a little puppy who'd been denied a favorite treat. He nuzzled Noodle, hoping to distract his mind from what he'd lost and succeeding to some extent.

Noodle let her hands trail back down his stomach and up again to his chest. She continued to do this, running her hands with the lightest touch she could, up and down his stomach, finally giving his neck a passionate slow lick. His eyes rolled back at the exquisite touch. He cocked his head to the side, giving her all the access she needed to his neck. At the same time, he had half-unintentionally caused her pajama shirt to ride up quite a bit, and he now caressed every available inch of skin, as if tasting it through his hands.

Finally once again trailing her hands down to the zipper of Murdoc's pants, Noodle slowly unzipped the zipper and slid her feet to the bottom of his pants leg, trying to tug the jeans off with her toes and also licking his neck once more.

With a few well placed kicks, Murdoc assisted her, letting the jeans slide from both his legs and his mind. "You've still got stuff on...s'not fair, you know," he commented haltingly, unable and unwilling to ignore her licking.

Bringing her lick up to his ear and then to his mouth, kissing him gently, she smiled and whispered her words. "Maybe you can help me make it fair, then."

Ever one to have things be fair, Murdoc performed the same thing Noodle had, maneuvering her pajama bottoms down. As he finished "making things fair", she kissed his neck and twined her legs around his, running her fingers through his black, now messy hair and nuzzling his face gently. Savoring the close contact, Murdoc reached up to stroke her cheek. "Fuck, you're gorgeous..." Something welled around his heart, and he knew he wouldn't trade a single moment with Noodle for anything in the world.

(**A/N: **Sorry guys. We couldn't have this without one little bit of Murdoc's dirty mouth. XD)

Noodle didn't answer, just gave her lover a small whimpering sound and cuddled even closer to him, kissing his chest and making her way up his neck, chin, and to his mouth. She kissed him. "Murdoc," she whispered his name and kissed him again.

"Hmm..." he said for a reply, peppering her jawbone with there and gone kisses.

With a quiet, slight giggle, Noodle only excepted the covering kisses and wrapped her arms around her lover, bringing the kisses he gave her to her face now. She slowly ran her foot up and down his leg, caressing it again like she did when he was putting her pajamas on her.

Wondering how such a simple gesture could affect him so much, Murdoc whispered into her ear. "The shirt, love. I wanna see you...all of you."

Feeling shivers in her stomach, Noodle kissed his neck and looked into his Persian eyes. She took his hands in hers and guided them down her stomach and to her shirt, leaving them there to decide what to do on their own. She kissed his face lightly. He pulled her hand up to his mouth, giving it a quick kiss. Then he started removing her pajama shirt slowly, stopping just as he'd done the first time. Noodle smiled and nuzzled under his chin, kissing his neck and allowing him to remove the shirt. She made a sound almost like a purr and kissed his lips. Murdoc kissed her back, giving a small, happy sound. Steadily, dragging it out, he began to kiss down her neck, along her jugular.

With a sigh, Noodle rolled over on her back and smiled at the man next to her. She ran her finger up and down his arm, beginning to quietly hum the melody of 'Faust' to him.

At the sound of the music, Murdoc closed his eyes languidly, like cat being stroked. He trailed soft butterfly kisses from her ribcage, down to her stomach, on the inside of her navel, and then back again.

Noodle giggled as his kisses passed her navel. Taking his hands in hers, she stopped the kisses and gently guided her lover closer to her where she was lying on her back.

He followed her suggestion, moving closer with a smile. "Yeah?"

"I love you," she smiled back and gave him a nose nuzzle as she pulled him over her body and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Love you too, Noodle," he said, holding her as if to keep them together forever. "Always."

* * *

CUDDLINESS! R&R! And remember what I said about the flames! Constructive criticism is good, but please don't flame! We'll laugh! 


End file.
